Luffy: Master's of the Grand Line
by qguy13
Summary: About a young boy who saves a Riolu and decides to become a great Pokemon master of the Grand Lines. Who runs through trouble on his great adventure. As he also tries to find his father and brother who was said to be dead but he could never believe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or pokemon

Hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction. I love feedback bad and good and ideas so please throw them at me and hopefully I can get better as I continue thanks for taking the time to read this.

X-X-X-X

The Wind blowing, trees rustling, and the sound of footsteps race through the forest as the exhausted Pokemon runs from his trainer. A violent young lad, beating his young pokemon calling him weak and pathetic trying to discipline him one last time before getting rid of him. "Get back here Riolu"! The trainer screams as he chases him through the forest. Riolu pants heavily as he runs up to a cliff shaking with fear not knowing what to do looking down at the drop.

The trees behind him started to rustle as he quickly turns around only to witness his trainer and his friends standing behind him breathing hard looking at him furiously. "Now your dead, making me and the guys run miles after you" snapping at riolu. Before riolu could react, his trainers friends had already rushed him holding him down while Riolu's trainer began kicking him.

Just down below in the lake, there was a eight year old boy sitting on a rock in the center of the lake as the waterfall fell down sounding ever so peacefully, fishing just enjoying nature itself. With his straw hat covering his eyes as he leans on the piece of rock that is curving up and the sunlight beaming just so right.

Suddenly that's when Riolu's screams had finally disturbed the peace and obtained the young boy's attention as he quickly looked up to see boys kicking and screaming at something. So slowly he rose up dropping his fishing rod clenching his fist tightly mad at what he was witnessing. Then before you knew it he seen Riolu being kicked off of the cliff flying in the air.

Without even thinking the young boy ran jumping from rock to rock springing quickly to the side of the cliff running up, jumping towards Riolu catching him within his arms. Free falling with his vest flapping in the wind, landing back on the rock he was relaxing on.

While all this was happening the boys up top were looking down yelling at the boy. Then that's when Riolu's trainer yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are boy"! Then the boy looked over his shoulder and yelled out " I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to kick your ass"! Smiling at the group of boys on the edge of the cliff.

Looking at Riolu, he gently said "But First let's get you to a Pokemon Center". Riolu looking up, barely can see who saved him cause of his blurry vision. He sensed the young boys aura as it glows a bright red. Full of warmth and care, leaving the injured Pokemon feeling safe and protected, allowing him to finally pass out.

Quickly running through the woods Luffy jumps from tree to tree zipping through them like it was nothing. Growing up in the woods alone, training after running away from the orphanage, he honed his skills and gained physical abilities that people could only imagine. Racing trying to make it to the pokemon center before it was to late.

Running with all his might he finally arrived in Lumiose City zig zagging through the crowd of people.

Reaching his destination he ran in and screamed out "Nurse Joy"! Out of a office a lady with brink pink hair which was tied in big rings, wearing a pink and white dress with a white collar came out the room speechless as she looked at the badly injured Riolu.

Snapping back to reality she asked "What happened, this pokemon is in critical condition". While she was observing Riolu he told the sympathetic nurse the story of the cruel boys, she waved over her Clefairy to take Riolu to the back. That's when she sensed the pain and worry in Luffy's eyes and said soothingly "Don't worry everything will be OK, I am the number one nurse in the Kalos region after all", smiling at the young boy. Returning the smile he asked her, "How long will it be", Nurse Joy looking sad to answer "Will he looks like he was newly hatched, and with his injuries being so severe I don't know how long it will take, but I do know he is strong and has you here for him. So he will be fine". With a worried look on his face he nodded to let her know that he understood, walking to a big four seated couch that was also pink in the corner, the young boy took a seat to wait patiently for the pokemon to heal up properly.

Hours has passed, Luffy who was knocked out on the couch jumped up after hearing a loud smash sound as he looks out the window seeing that the sun was beginning to set. Curious about the sound he ended up walking towards the back calling for nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy! Are you ok"? Then that's when nurse Joy ran out of one of the rooms looking at Luffy with a worried look and said "Riolu, he's gone"!

Jolting to the room Riolu was in, he looked at the window seeing that it was smashed. Nurse Joy walked in the room saying "Riolu had to leave on his own, the glass is shattered on the outside. He must been scared that he was going to get in trouble." That's when Luffy looked at Nurse Joy smiling with confidence, leaping out the window saying "I'll protect him and bring him back".

Riolu sprinting through the woods once again making it to the lake where he was saved. Looked up reminiscing the beating he got from his trainer the first time, hoping he makes it back in time so that his trainer wouldn't be angry with him once again. So he starts climbing up the side of the cliff moving as swiftly as possible so he wouldn't keep his trainer waiting any longer.

While Riolu was climbing the cliff, Luffy was hurrying trying to make it as fast as he could, only hoping that Nurse Joy's hunch was right. Finally making it to the lake he seen Riolu pull up on top of the cliff and take off so he tried to scream out to him but no luck at all.

Riolu, getting closer and closer to the end of the forest as the light at the end became bigger and bigger. Came flying out of the forest, only to see the pokemon battle park where his trainer and his crew were still battling with their Pokémon. Standing there breathing heavily his trainer's friend seen Riolu standing there then he said, "yo Butch look it's that weak Riolu of yours". Butch quickly looked at his pokemon and began walking towards him with his geodude following him close behind. "So you came back. You must be stupid. On your knees"! Yelling at his pokemon. Riolu stood there shaking trying to face his trainer and stand strong. "Oh so now you have guts. You see this boys he has a spine". Saying with laughter in his voice as his crew laughed along with him. Riolu kept standing there unable to move. Even tho he was trying to be strong and face his trainer, he was still shaking and scared. "You know what I think I'll keep you, you will be the other Pokemon's punching bag", saying with a evil grin on his face. "You know what, let's start now! Geodude Rock Throw"!

Geodude began raising his arms, causing the rocks around him to levitate from the ground. Throwing his arms down the rocks came hurling towards Riolu. Riolu flinches and curls up as the rocks come towards him at a fast rate scared not knowing what to do. Just as the rocks was getting near Riolu began to feel that warm caring aura once again. Opening his eyes he seen Luffy standing in front of him facing him as the rocks hit his back leaving him falling down to a knee. Smiling at Riolu Luffy cheerfully said "Hey, don't be scared I got your back." Leaving Riolu feeling happy and thankful that someone had his back.

Getting up, up off of his knee Luffy turns around facing the bully who was smiling at the current situation. "Your that kid that interfered earlier" Butch said aggressively. "Yeah and I said I was going to kick your ass", Luffy's smile leaving his face. Geo... Before he could finish, Luffy's fist was drilled into his gut leaving the boy coughing. "You should apologize, and fight fair. Me and Riolu against any of your pokemon. I win you give me Riolu's ball, you win I'll let you be and let you keep Riolu. So what's it going to be"!

Butch standing up slowly looking like a raging Tauros grabs his pokeball, leaving Luffy to jump back as far as he could to prepare himself. "Geodude return", gritting his teeth. "So you want to fight me with a weak ass Riolu little boy. You think your in the big leagues". Luffy stands there and smiles as he tilts his straw hat looking down at Riolu as he stands up and stands there ready to attack, as the will of fire in his eyes only grow. The boy's crew begins to laugh as he holds his hand up to silence them. "Will remember you asked for it". That's when Butch began to charge. Before Luffy realized it, Butch had threw a pokeball "Sandshrew Let's show them how it's done! Sand Attack!"Sandshrew shooting out of his pokeball followed by a beam of light, jumps up in the air hurling down burrowing into the ground, coming back up in front of Luffy spinning out of the ground as sand came rushing towards Luffy and Riolu.

Being blinded by the sand attack Luffy staggers rubbing his eyes so he can see what was happening. Then out of nowhere the angry trainer came in and uppercutted him leaving him flying in the air. Riolu sensing Luffy's aura jumped up in the air catching him, leaving their guards down looking like sitting ducks, Butch then made his move, "Sandshrew, Rapid Spin!" His pokemon began to charge them as they were falling jumping up into the air forming into a ball, spinning resembling a tornado ramming into the newly duo sending them flying towards the ground.

Crashing into the ground rolling, Butch and his Sandshrew stood there watching them as they slowed down and layed there. "What happened Monkey D. Luffy, thought you were going to kick my ass", smiling a malicious smile." Slowly the strong spirited trainer rose to his feet whipping the blood from his lips still smiling. "Riolu thanks, are you alright", helping his pokemon to his feet. "Let's go". Quickly Luffy took off toward the trainer as Riolu followed behind him, zig zagging with one another Luffy saying, "Riolu, Quick attack"! With his aura charging up around him, Riolu took off zig zagging in front of Luffy charging towards Sandshrew. Out of nowhere, for a split second, Riolu vanished then reappeared directly in front of Sandshrew, shooting like a bullet jamming his head into the Sandshrew leaving him flying across the field.

Not focusing on his opponent, Butch watches his pokemon as it sores across the field, not realizing Luffy was right beside him throwing a right hook towards his chin. Leaving Butch spiraling landing and sliding on the ground. Luffy, with a smile on his face said, "Told you I was going to kick your ass". That's when he heard one of his friends scream out with anger, "No one hits Butch and gets away with it" and then his crew chimed in saying "Yea"! Riolu got in his fighting stance preparing for whatever was to come, proud to stand tall beside his new trainer. Luffy then looked at Riolu and smirked then asked "You Ready, think it's going to be a long night."

Soon as they looked back up the boys were taking there Pokemons out of their pokeballs getting ready for battle. Taking out his Pokédex that he stole one day from a professor, he used it to find out what was happening. There was a Poliwhirl that stood there hitting his fist together with a spiral on the center of his stomach ready to fight, then on its left was a Pancham, according to the Pokédex was a fighting type pokemon standing there with a leaf in its mouth with his hands on his hips looking like a cute panda bear waiting for his command, on the right of Poliwhirl was a Krokorok, a desert crocodile that stood with his arms crossed smiling looking prepared to attack. Just as they thought that was it one of the trainer's yelled out "Dugtrio Dig!" Then the ground started to move under them and a three headed brown mole like pokemon came rushing from under them knocking them in the sky. Just as the other Trainers were about to make their move, something unexpected happened as Luffy and Riolu hit the ground.

A Pokemon came whirling down out of the sky, moving faster then anything the boys have ever witnessed. Openingit's wings, a old man wearing a tattered up cloak with a long white beard popped out landing in a squatting position. Tilting his red and white hat slightly down saying "So that's what you young guys do now and days, fight unfair". Not giving the young boys time to respond the old man ran forward and just called on one of his pokemon, "Pikachu I choose you". Right when he said those few words, his Pikachu came jolting from the sky, jumping from the Chairzard that swooped back up. lightning started to build up around the Pikachu making him look like a lightning bolt flying towards the ground. Soon as the electrifying Pikachu hit the ground the mysterious guy looked up and calmly said "Volt Tackle". Pikachu, without hesitating took off charging the pokemon as lightning forms around him tackling dead into the swirl on Poliwhirl's stomach leaving him flying in the air unconscious. Pikachu still in pursuit, the old man was following behind him at a fast speed as if they were one, hitting the boys pressure points knocking them out cold sleeping where they stood and Pikachu was bouncing from Pokémon to Pokémon knocking them out like a pinball machine.

Knocking out the boys and their Pokémon the old man looked at Pikachu and told him "Thanks buddy". Then looked up at Charizard waving bye as he flew away in the sky as the moonlight was shining on him. Still speechless from what they just saw Luffy and Riolu just stood there as they stared at the old man that stood there petting his Pikachu that was perched up on his shoulder. That's when Luffy heard moaning behind him from Butch who was sitting up slowly calling his Sandshrew back into its pokeball. "Hey you, you owe me a pokeball", Luffy said as he walked over towards the over weight teen. " Who knew that damn Riolu had a strong quick attack like that". Smiling at the confused teen Luffy squatted down and looked at him and said, "My dad always told me, a Pokémon is only as strong as the heart of its trainer. The stronger the bond the stronger the Pokémon". Over hearing the young lad the old guy smiled knowing his gut feeling was correct about the young trainer.

Luffy helping Butch back to his feet, had received the pokeball that belonged to Riolu. In the process of handing over the pokeball Butch leaned over towards Riolu which caused him to flinch, and told him "Sorry for being mean Riolu your going to be something else with this guy" ending with the two guys looking at one another and shaking each others hand. "Umm and by the way, what happened to my crew. Did you do this". Luffy smiling, " No he did". Turning around to point to the old man the old man had vanished no where to be seen. "He was here a few minutes ago". Riolu looking up at Luffy shurgged his shoulders also looking confused. "Will thanks for opening my eyes, hopefully I'll see you guys again", "you bet", Luffy said smiling with his hand placed on top of his head.

Looking back at Riolu, he ruffled the top of his head picking him up saying "Let's get back to the Pokémon center, you need to heal up buddy", smiling at the young Riolu who smiled back. Looking back at Butch wake up his friends, the newly duo took of heading back to Lumiose City to get ready for their new adventure together.

Just a few miles away on top of a building, the old man stands there with his Pikachu still on his shoulders. With his hood up smiling at the duo thinking out loud saying, "Pikachu, I think I found my student, he will change the world of Pokémon," and Pikachu responding energetically "Pika Pika", then him and Pikachu vanishes and goes with the wind as Luffy and Riolu continues on their new adventure.

End of chapter one.

I hope y'all enjoyed what I have so far. plz leave your reviews and if u have any ideas go for it. Still working out a concept to add some of our other loveable characters. but for now thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys sorry it took a min plz leave your comments. honest opinions mean or not I want to get better and can't if no one says anything so plz enjoy.

Chapter 2

It's a beautiful day in Lumiose City, as our young trainer rushes through the crowd of Pokémon and people with some fresh berries in his arms trying his best not to drop any.

Running as fast as he could, Luffy came bolting around the corner bumping into a young boy with crazy eye brows and blonde yellowish hair with a sucker in his mouth. Leaving the boy, him, and his berries flying to the ground. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch" the boys said simultaneously. Oh no my berries!" Luffy screamed as he jumped up rushing to get his berries. "Who do you think you are you idiot, you can't just run into people!" yelling at Luffy. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Getting angry, the mysterious boy who got up putting his hands in his pockets, ended up throwing his leg high in the sky. Almost as if he could kick the heavens.

Luffy, still not paying attention to the angry boy only infuriates him more, "That's it, STOP IGNORING ME YOU IDIOT"! Yelled the boy with the crazy eyebrows, who then began to bring his leg down with a crazy force slamming his heel on the top of Luffy's head. "Ow ow ow ow ow", Luffy shouted quickly holding his head dropping all of his berries once again.

Then that's when the boy actually payed attention, watching the berries fall in slow motion realizing that the straw hatted idiot had some pretty amazing unique berries. Berries that are only found in the most dangerous areas near the outskirts of Lumiose City. Some which are protected by ferocious Pokémon, on high mountain tops, and in the deep sea.

Slowly the boy reached down and picked up a berry, amazed that he could witness this beauty with his own eyes. "Hey what was that for"! Luffy screamed as he held his head rolling back and forth kicking his legs. "That hurts really bad!" So into the marvellous berry he ignored Luffy zoning out into his own world.

That's when Luffy finally managed to stand back up, shaking off the pain. He snatched the berry from the crazy browed little boy, snapping him back to reality.

"Hey kid where you get those from, I'll buy them from you" the boy asked with a serious look on his face.

Slowly Luffy looked up smiling and said "there just berries and anyway there not for sale, I need these for m.." "Just berries! Just berries! These are the best of the best, berries used for the world's best gourmet Pokémon foods around. I've never used berries of this caliber" the boy exclaimed cutting Luffy off.

Staring at the boy Luffy began to ponder his thoughts a bit and came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey, how bout you make something for my Riolu then it will be a win win. He's finishing up his recovery today".

Eyebrows, thinking about the proposal, felt the eyes of Luffy as he got closer to him staring at his eyebrows. "What's wrong with your eyebrows there so funny looking" laughing out loud. Aggravated with the comment the boy quickly snapped, "Do you want me to make your food or not you straw hatted idiot arrgh"! Luffy only continued to laugh "Yea I do but your eyebrows".

Finally the boy agreed to help and Luffy finally stopped laughing and they both began to pick the berries up and begin their trip to the Pokémon center.

Walking in silence for a minute Luffy decided to break the ice, "So, what's your name, I'm Luffy, I'm going to be the Master of the Grand Line." Jumping on a bench nearby standing like a Captain with his chest out and hands on his hips. Eyebrows looked at Luffy only to since and fell his confidence and the pureness of his heart. Felling as if he was someone that could change everything. With a smile on his face, he took his sucker out of his mouth and said "The name is Sanji, I'm going to be the number one Pokémon gourmet chef of the all blue, but to the ladies I'm the Prince", doing a twirl towards officer Jenny grabbing her hand and gently kissing it. "Your beauty has my heart in a hold officer Jenny, never wanting to leave your side just be there to ensure your happiness." Officer Jenny looking at the young boy smiling, bends down on a knee and ruffles his hair saying "Awww your so cute, how old are you". Sanji smiling grabs a rose off of a bush presenting it to her "I'm 10...and a half and if you allow me I'll promise to always be your", just as he was about to finish Luffy drags him by his shirt and tells him "Come on Sanji Riolu is going to be done soon!" "But wait! I think I found the love of my life. Officer Jenny wait for me my love!" Holding his hand out and his other placed over his heart as he's being dragged away with hearts in his eyes.

Finally arriving to the Pokémon center the boys walk in only to see the Pokémon center destroyed. "Nurse Joy!" The boys screamed as they split up running to each room. Sanji, finding the young nurse passed out in a room,runs to her quickly picking up her head and lays it on a pillow that was laying near. Gently he said "Nurse joy, nurse Joy are you alright". Nurse Joy's eyes began to flutter as she wakes up and sees Sanji holding her hand. "He's gone!" Luffy shouted running into the room with the other too. "Nurse Joy are you ok" asking as he ran towards them "What happened?" Nurse Joy leans up slightly looking at the boys with sadness in her eyes. "They came out of nowhere, I haven't had time to call officer Jenny. They were pirates. That had a red flame shaped like a F on their bandana's". Luffy and Sanji looked at one another and knew exactly what they needed to do then Sanji asked nurse Joy "Did you hear them say anything that can help us find them". "Yes, they said something about going back to the docks". Luffy then takes off leaving Sanji there. "Hey Luffy wait up!" He screamed out just as he was about to run after Luffy nurse Joy grabs his arm and says "You two have to be careful, and please save Chansey." Sanji then looks into her eyes saying "Don't worry I'll bring your lovely Chansey back nurse Joy you call officer Jenny and let her know what's going on". "Ok I will" she responded. Then off Sanji went as he took off hoping to catch up to Luffy.

At the docks

"Alright ladies! Let's get a move on it get them Pokémon off the truck. The Riolu comes with me." Looking into the cage with a evil grin Riolu begins to feel and see a dark aura radiating from him. To the point where he doesn't seem human.

Leaving a sense of bloodlust in the air. "Lord Lysandre the Pokémon are almost all loaded on the ship sir." Slowly Lord Lysandre stood up lifting the cage Riolu was in up as well, handing it to his first mate, "Malva, I trust you will make sure this gets to headquarters. I must leave and hid back to the Grand Line". "Yes sir, we got it from here" she says nodding her head in confirmation.

Lysandre then throws a pokeball calling out his pokemon. "Gyrados to the Grand Line"! Gyrados, a serpitine shaped dragon covered in blue and yellowish scales, popped out of the blinding light from his pokeball flying around Lord Lysandre allowing him to jump on top of him taking off in the sunlight leaving his crew to finish gathering up the rest of the Pokémon.

"Ok everyone let's hurry up, you two take Riolu to the captain's cabin. I need to make my way to the video monitors and make a call." " Yes ma'am".

Malva started making her way towards a Pokemart to use the video phone. While she was walking she looked up and noticed someone on top of a building. Ignoring it she continued to go towards the Pokemart to hurry up and make her call.

"Don't worry Riolu I'm coming for you". Luffy says as he looks down from the building seeing Riolu being taken to the ship.

Out of nowhere Luffy's body had a mind of its own. Jumping off the top of the building flying down towards the trees below. Jumping branch to branch doing a frontflip off the last one landing on the ground. Soon as his feet touched the ground he took off, running towards the water. Diving head first swimming towards the ship.

"Man where did Luffy go" Sanji thinks to himself panting as he arrives to the dock which is located on the edge of Lumiose City.

Observing and looking around at every detail before he makes his move. Slowly he walks up to a bench near a tree and sits there to observe the docks learning what he could about the Pokémon snatchers. While he was sitting there he seen Luffy climbing on the side of the ship running into the captain's cabin

Then that's when Sanji seen two of the grunts walking up to the deck. Sanji reached into his pocket grabbing his pokeball and says, "ok buddy let's go teach these pirates how to treat a lady.

In the captain's cabin, Riolu sits there as he looks around trying to figure away out. Just as he was looking around the door opened causing his heart to race. "Riolu", Luffy whispers as he walks in leaving a ecstatic look upon Riolu's face. "Let's get you out of here and go save the others alright", saying as he looks around for something to open the cage. "You know what let's see how well you recovered", smiling at Riolu as he stands in his fighting stance. "Riolu Quick attack!"A big blue aura forms around Riolu as he squats down, taking off ramming into the door of the cage sending it flying through the wall behind Luffy.

"What the hell was that!" One of the grunts screamed out as he turns around and sees debris and dust flying into the air. "Hey go get the Fellas th.." slowly he looked up as a shadow rises up over him seeing a dark figure hurling down towards him. "Blaze, Mega Kick"! The grunt finally realized that the dark figure was actually a Combusken as the feathers on the top of his head and feet began to glow a whitish blue as he spins down kicking the grunt in his stomach sending him flying through the sky. But right as the kick had landed Luffy and Riolu came busting out the captain's cabin to witness the grunt soaring through the air. "That will teach you how to treat a young lady", Sanji says walking up with his left hand in his pocket and his right holding on to his sucker.

Standing there with stars in his eyes and his mouth dropped Luffy and Riolu ran over to him jumping up and down. "Sanji you and Blaze are so cool"! Riolu took off towards Blaze running around him looking him up and down with amazement. "Stop you moron's no time to be amazed", kicking Luffy on top of his head. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch", holding his head pouting at Sanji.

Just before they noticed, the ship was being flooded with grunts as they came marching onto the ship one by one grunting along.

Coming to a stop, two other guys came walking through the crowd as they made an opening for the two brothers who were twins wearing a three piece black suit and shades. The only difference between the two was their hair color. One had red long spiky hair and the other had blue.

"Will will brother, look at what we have here" the red haired brother said saying with a uppity attitude. "Oh brother do tell" responding in the same matter. "Fresh meat waiting to be devoured my brother" as his mood quickly changed to a demonic one leaving chills down the young trainers spines. "Woah my brother, hold on a sec. We must be fair they seem like caring young trainers who only want their Pokémon" ending with a sweet disturbing giggle. The boys just stood there keeping their eyes on the two creepy Pokémon nappers as Riolu and Blaze stand beside them ready for anything. The twins gave each other a look and smiled as if they were talking telepathically.

"Will you know what my red demonic brother."

"What my blue brother of the sea" saying with care.

"Let's let them fight for their freedom. It will be enjoyable".

"But brother the empress wouldn't like this" as the fear built in his eyes. Leaving the blue haired brother pondering his thoughts.

"Don't worry my brother it will be a breeze. But we are fair pirates we will make the battles two on two".

Sanji still posted with his hands in his pockets just smiled. Looking over at Luffy he realized Luffy was zoned in as if he was a different person sensing a different vibe from him and Riolu. Just as he was about to ask him if he was ok, Luffy threw his finger up pointing to the twins saying "No matter how many of your crew you throw at us we will win your looking a the Master of the grand Line"!

The two twins looked at each other and started to laugh infuriating Sanji pissing him off on another level. "You don't just laugh at someone's dream especially when you don't have one of your own and if you two do, we will crush those dreams today". Looking at Blaze he seen he was feeling the same as he was itching for a fight. "Brother its time, you two your up"!

Luffy and Sanji, ready for a fight seen two short guys come walking out the crowd. Wearing a red suit which had black buttons and was worn with a black tie with their team logo on the bottom of their undershirts. While their hair stands up in a crazy up do the same color as their suit putting on their red shades. Smiling, the two grunts reached down and grabbed their pokeballs tossing them into the air. They both sent out a Houndour, a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Two fangs protrude from their upper jaw, and had triangular black noses. They had white bands on their ankles, and rib-like ridges on their back. They also had a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. Making the two canines look very demonic.

"Houndour you ready" saying simultaneously that's when Sanji looked up saying "Luffy I got these two" slowly he walked up with his hand in his pocket with Blaze creeping behind him. Then in a split second he took off running towards them as blaze followed behind him jumping up into the air. "Blaze torch em, use Ember". Blaze's chest began to stick out as he took a deep breath flying down towards the ground letting go a trail of fire as it came hurling down towards the two weird looking grunts and their Pokémon.

The two grunts looked at each other then back towards the fire as it still came rushing towards them. They smiled and commanded their Houndours "Houndour block it with Ember" "you do the same Houndour". Both of the Houndours stomped their front paws to the ground cocking there heads back as both of their bellies began to glow a fiery glow as the fire cooked up inside of them, letting lose a massive Ember as their Ember spiraled around each other canceling out Blaze's attack as he slid on the ship and the fire

Still came rushing towards him. Out of no where Sanji came tackling Blaze out of the way leaving the rest of the grunts behind them scurrying away running from the terrifying flames. Luffy then tilts his straw hat and smiles, Riolu then looks up at his master feeling his aura radiating, getting into his fighting stance as his mind became one with the straw hat. Luffy and Riolu then sprints off towards them appearing in front of the Houndour on the left as Riolu appeared to the one on the right as they both got the hounds with a three piece combo then a spinning kick, sending them flying into their Trainers flying through the rail of the ship flying into the ocean.

With all the commotion going on Luffy didn't realize the red headed twin had released his Pokémon as him and his magmar came falling from the sky. "Magmar, Firespin". Magmar's chest built up as if it was a balloon getting some helium expanding ever so big as the flames around his body became bigger as he released a spinning vortex of flames towards Luffy and Riolu. "Flame Charge". Blaze's body began to form a armor of flames around its body as it ran towards Luffy and Riolu jumping up into the flames canceling out the move. Then that's when Sanji came running jumping right behind Blaze as his leg had flames build up around it kicking the twin with the bright red hair in his gut with a furry of kicks. While blaze was punching magmar with a furry of punches.

Luffy then focuses on the brother that stands there smiling at him as he holds his pokeball straight up into the air. "Grunts watch out its about to get hot". He then push the button on the pokeball as the light from it shined bright as a flame streak jolted towards the sky spinning the Pokémon opened up its wings dispersing the flames making a loud squawking noise. "Talonflame Heat Wave", Talonflame came zooming down towards us squawking as he began to open his beak letting out a wave of hot air that was hotter then anything Luffy and Riolu had ever witnessed. Leaving the duo to fall to their knees sweating as it only got hotter making it hard to breath.

"Luffy! Riolu"! Sanji screamed as he finally noticed his comrades in danger as they sent the trainer and his Pokémon flying down to the ship, straight through the floor landing in the lower dock. Just right when Sanji landed the blue haired twin was right under him coming up with a uppercut "Little boys, this is a grown mans world. A world you don't belong in". Saying while launching Sanji across the deck. Blaze coming down with a kick to protect his trainer. Was then speared by Talonflame sending him towards Sanji landing and sliding, ending up right beside him.

Luffy and Riolu collapsed do to the heat wave as if finally went away.

Slowly the twin slowly walked towards the hole in his ship looking down at his brother and magmar as they struggle to get out of the debris. "My brother are you okay down there. Shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

Then that's when a dark aura took over making the gravity around them fell heavy "What the hell is going on on my ship! You idiots I told you to watch the ship not destroy it".

That's when all the attention focused on Malva as her dark red hair blew and the wind and she stood there at the entrance of the ship wearing a red belly shirt and a black, red and gray plaid skirt, high legged boots with a black leather belt that went around her waist which tilted down towards her thigh on one side holding her six pokeballs, and holding a pirate jacket with their logo on it over her right shoulder.

"Who did this to my ship"!

 **thanks for** **reading if you have any ideas right in comments I would like ideas for Pokémon pairing for the straw hat crew. hope you all enjoyed. thank you to those who seen the potential in it I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do I have to ask again, who in the hell wrecked my ship"! Leaving her crew members trembling with fear. Looking at one another finally pointing to the two young trainer's. The smoke and dust from the battle started to drift away. Luffy and Riolu slowly began to stand back on their feet. Looking back at Sanji and Blaze as they were sitting up rubbing their heads. "Hey straw hat you ok?" Sanji asked as he rose to his feet. "Yea, but I'm starving I need meat." Falling on his butt holding his stomach as it growled loud like the sound of a Loudred. "This is no time for food, is that all you think about!"

Malva suddenly exploded screaming because of her frustration causing the boys and their Pokémon to quickly stand at attention and finally realize she was on the ship.

Soon as Sanji's eyes locked on to the frustrated woman. His eyes began to fill up with hearts as he floated towards her with his arms open ready for a hug. But just as he was getting close Malva kicked him on the side of his face sending him flying through the captains cabin. "You boys, destroyed my ship for that you burn". Luffy then smiles as he tilted his hat down covering his eyes and Riolu getting in his fighting stance. "Pyroar show theses wicked kids the beauty of your flames" Malva says as she grabs her pokeball throwing out her Pokémon. Who came out the pokeball with flames wrapped around her landing on the deck roaring like a ferocious beast. Her long, gold, and red mane waves in the wind. Holding her head up high, she looked as if she could be king of the jungle. Leaving the crew running and jumping off the deck into the water below.

In the captains cabin

Sanji pushing out of the debri, started to rise up very slowly. "Ouch love hurts" he thought to himself taking out another sucker. He then throws the sucker into his mouth and quickly jumps to his feet.

Brushing himself off he seen Blaze rush in to see if he was ok. "Took you long enough, let's go get the other Pokemon." Blaze then rolled his eyes and then nodded as him and his trainer headed to the lower deck.

Back on the main deck

"Riolu, get ready"! Malva then glanced at her beloved pokemon, "FlamethrowerPyroar, make em burn". She then charges towards them jumping into the air leaving a trail of fire in herpath. Forming flames in her mouth as it fights to come out the side of her snout. Pyroarthen cocks her head back releasing a massive flamethrower. "Riolu! Dodge it!" Quickly Luffy and Riolu jumped out the way. Luffy jumping to the right and Riolu jumping to the left.

Rolling on the ground trying to recover, Malva quickly made her next move. "Pyroar, let's keep them both down, use **Hyper voice** ". Getting in her stance she sticks her chest out and let off a huge roar. Causing a blast of sound waves rushing towards the two as they were finally getting on their feet. Leaving them falling right back down holding their ears. "Riolu hang in there!" He screamed trying to make sure Riolu heard him." Then Malva gave a evil smirk as she placed her hands on her hip telling them "You don't have a chance against us, Pyroar wild charge". Pyroar then begins to run, getting faster and faster while electricity was building up around him. While Pyroar was charging towards Riolu, Luffy quickly hurried to his feet diving towards Riolu. Luffy now holding Riolu, Pyroar came crashinginto them sending them flying through the rails, soaring off the ship into the water below. "Now where's that other brat". Scared to answer one of the grunts hesitated, "...well h h he's not in the captain's cabin anymore". "You imbeciles, go find me that crazy eyebrowded brat!"

On the lower deck

Walking in a dark clamy hallway. Sanji and blaze walked cautiously as they approached a huge door. "This has to be it" said Sanji glancing at Blaze. Blaze began to get in his stance to get ready to knock the door down. "Save your energy buddy, I got this one" saying with a smile on his face petting the top of Blaze's head. Sanji then steps back with his hands in his pocket. Then within a instant he was in the air spinning."Blaze kick" hescreamed as his foot came blasting through the door with flames engulfed over his leg. Sending the door flying towards the ground.

Landing on the ground he looked up and realized that there were way to many Pokemon to be just from the pokecenter. "OK Blaze let's get to work".

Walking into the room a man came walking out of the shadows slowly. Walking into the light, the light hit his hand first revealing that he was holding a pokeball. Which had caused Sanji and Blaze to get ready for battle. "First you come and disturb our work, then you knock out my man, and afterwards you knocked me through the floor of my ship. For that you will perish".

"Magmar let's finish this" saying as he holds his arm up pointing his pokeball into the air. Releasing a swirl of flames and his Magmar in the center shooting out. **"Heat crash** " the red haired twin said. With his Magmar zooming down landing on top of Blaze. Scared and worried about the outcome of the attack. Sanji then screamed, "BLAZE!!!!".

 **sorry about the wait hope you enjoy. like always always looking for feedback bad or good need honest opinions to make my work better. so plz read comment and stay tuned.**


End file.
